


Destiel Drabbles

by CastielsGracex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Drabbles, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Needy Dean, Smut, this tag list will grow as i update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsGracex/pseuds/CastielsGracex
Summary: My place to post my random Destiel drabbles. Each chapter will be a different Drabble. The notes before each chapter will mention the rating & content.





	Destiel Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> This began as a tweet and it just kind of spiraled out of control as I tweeted more and more and turned it into a thread.  
> Follow me on twitter at: [@MonarchMish](https://twitter.com/MonarchMish)
> 
> Just your typical smutty first time scene where Cas sees the need in Dean's eyes and decides to help out.  
> Rated Explicit.

Cas & Dean are raggedly breathing against each other’s lips while Cas snakes a hand up the back of Dean’s shirt desperately. 

Every time Dean tries to pull away, Cas is having none of it as he bites Dean’s bottom lip and pulls him closer again til their fronts touch. Cas may be inexperienced and never been attracted to anyone else, but somehow his instincts kick in as he pushes Dean against the wall and starts leaving trails of sloppy kisses down Dean’s neck & across his collar. Cas can see the need on Dean’s face as he lifts the hunter's shirt. 

Cas can feel Dean’s gasp of surprise as he bends lower and lower until his lips are pressed at the top of Dean’s already tight jeans. Cas hesitates, looking up at Dean. Without a second’s notice, Dean nods in consent, prompting Cas to pop open the buttons in one swift pull. With Dean’s consent, Cas is ready. He may have never done this before but his instincts are good enough & he’s deadset on making Dean feel good. Before Cas can continue though, a hand shoots out and lands on Castiel’s, slowly pulling him back up until he’s face to face with Dean again. 

Dean presses forward & connects his lips with Castiel’s again while simultaneously doing all the manual work and shimmying out of his pants. Cas can suddenly feel Dean’s warmth pressed against his belly & it prompts his hands to wander, ghosting softly over it & making Dean moan. That’s when the nerves kick in. Dean pauses their kisses to rest his chin on Castiel’s collar and Cas has never been more grateful. Cas is not usually a sexual being and he’s glad that Dean picks up on his nerves and anxiety about it. The understanding affection radiating off of Dean however, is lovely and helps in calming Cas down. Neither of them need sex, In that moment, with HIS human breathing softly against his neck, Castiel has never seen or felt anything more beautiful.


End file.
